Marcus VS Leo
by SingingLunatic
Summary: Marcus hates Leo and makes him miserable. I am writing this before and after some episodes. Marcus might be added into real life episodes. I might add some mares because I love that ship. this is my first story so give me some pointers.
1. Chapter 1

**Scene: Leo is in chemistry. Note this is after speed trapped **

**I do not own lab rats.**

Leo POV.

"OK class today we will be taking a test." I sat worrying about Marcus too much to care what he was saying. He hadn't shown up yet and I took that as a good sign after all he was bionic he could just super speed to class. Then Marcus showed up and I heard a sigh from behind me, it was a happy sigh mixed with a sad sigh. I looked behind me and saw a girl and I thought her name was Britney. Marcus took his seat beside me and I got even more nervous when he sat down the feeling only grew when he looked at me and showed me his green lasers.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for this test" he said switching off his lasers and turning on his good boy act faster than humanly possible. "That's the sprit Marcus." The teacher said as he passed by giving us our tests. I looked down at my test and started writing not looking up at Marcus but I could feel him staring at me. When I was half way down I looked at him and he was smirking, he was already done. He had always been better at chemistry than me and now I knew why. I looked back down and finished.

Marcus POV

The bell rang and I stood up. I looked at Leo as he franticly finished his paper I heard laughing behind me and I turned around. I saw a girl laughing and another girl was whispering something to her. When she saw me looking at her she stopped giggling. "hey." Was all I said then I walked away. When I got out of the class room I saw Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Hey Marcus" Chase said running up to me with Adam, Bree walking slowly behind. I wondered if it was hard for her to not just super speed everywhere whenever she wanted to. "Hey guys." I said. I heard running behind me and I turned around. I saw Leo and almost laughed. He was running and screaming "Get away from them!" over and over again. They all rolled their eyes and turned back to me. "Want to come over later and play some video games?" chase asked me. "Sure." I said. I hated pretending to be friends with them. "cool." Adam said.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AN: Sorry to those who were expecting an update I just need to say something. Please review and tell me what you like about the story and what I need to fix. Also Marcus will be human in this and some will take place after the bionic showdown but Marcus made it out in time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks Karly I will definitely try to do that. I think I might add some Bree/Leo I like the idea of them as a couple tell me what you think.**

**Marcus P.O.V**

I looked at Bree in the kitchen as me, Adam, and chase played video games. There was something about her that just intrigued me. Leo came in from the hallway saw me and the look in his eyes went from contempt to fear. I smiled at the reaction. Got up and went to the bathroom. I walked in and looked the door. I started to remember things that had happened before I officially met the Davenports.

_Flash back_

_I came into the lab after getting something to eat. My dad waited for me impatiently. "Where have you been!?" he yells. "Eating." I say. I've gotten used to him yelling at me. "We have a lot to work on." He says. "I know." In just a few weeks I would meet my dads' sworn enemy's kids. I always followed my dads' orders blindly. I didn't know any better. "Now" he says. "Prove to me I should be your friend." He sits and I put a big smile on my face. I was always a good actor but still my dad made me do these stupid practice runs like I was going to reveal that I was evil and wanted to destroy them. After I completed the practice run dad finally showed me pictures of the davenports. He pulled up a picture of a small boy. "Chace Davenport. The youngest of the group." Then he told me about chases bionics and all of his glitches. He pulled up a picture of another boy but this one was much bigger than the first one. "Adam Davenport. The oldest of the group. He told me about Adams bionics. Then he pulled up a picture of a girl. "Bree Davenport the middle child." He told me about her bionics. Then he pulled up a picture of an even smaller boy then chase. "Leo Dooley. He doesn't have any bionics but he stands by them and tries to protect them as much as he can. Keep him out of your way." He said_

"_I will." I promised._

I heard a knock on the door pulling me out of my thoughts. "Marcus you okay?" It was Bree. "Yeah I'm fine." I yell out the door. "Okay." She says then walks away.

**Bree P.O.V**

I walked away from the bathroom. I heard the door open behind me but I didn't turn my head, instead I went up to my room. I was so confused. I liked Marcus but I couldn't be with him he was my brothers' friend. I don't know. I lay down and closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the boys yelling.

**Hoped you liked it please review it helps me wright faster. I need to know what you think about the Leo/Bree thing. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter sorry it's a bit late writers block. Hope you enjoy.**

**3 Swiftie 3****: thank you for that and I typicaly don't either but they just sounded like a cute couple**

Leo P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen and looked at Bree. My eyes wandered the room and fell on Marcus. Fear over took me. I didn't like the fact that he could come into my house and they were totally oblivious of his evilness. He smirked when he saw I was scared. He got up and went to the bathroom. "Stay away from him." I said to Bree. "Whatever Leo you have hated him since he showed up and no one knows why he is a good guy." She said. Even after all this time I hated that they didn't believe me about Marcus. After a little bit Bree said "He's been in there a while I'm going to go check on him." She said. Once again I was left alone. After she checked on him she went upstairs. Not long after, Marcus came out of the bathroom and walked over to the kitchen where I was. "It must be so frustrating." He said. His cold breath right on my neck. No one was watching so he could do whatever he wanted. "Why do you have to pretend to be their friend?" I asked. It didn't make any sense to me. "Because I do and I love making you squirm." He said. His breath made me shiver. He laughed at that and walked away. It wasn't until he walked away that I realized he had had my wrists in his hands. I turned and looked at him as he rejoined Adam and Chase. If they would just believe me everything would be fine Marcus would be out of our lives and I would have my best friends back.

Marcus P.O.V.

I sat down on the couch and picked up the controller. I loved messing with Leo it was so much fun mostly because no one believed him about my being evil and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. _"Keep him out of you way." "I will."_ The promise rang in my ears I was keeping him out of my way by putting him in my way in another way. It was kind of funny. I laughed at my thought. "You beat me again!" chase yelled. "Sorry about that." I say. "Don't be sorry you're really good if you can beat me." He says as if it was impossible to beat him. "Well I should go." I say. "O.K. see you tomorrow at school." Chase says. "Bye." I shoot one last look at Leo and it makes him jump back. I walk home and smirk at my performance. I didn't want to go home just yet so I walked around. I had lived in this city for my whole life but rarely ever been outside I loved the outside. My dad had never really liked the idea of my being outside all the time. He had this idea that if I was then someone would figure out I had bionics but that was just crazy.

I walked around looking at the town. I said hi to some people from school. I didn't want to go home but I thought it was best. I got home and no one was in the house. Dad was probably in the lab. I sat down on the couch thinking about the day.

"Marcus there you are!" my dad said coming into the living room. "Here I am." I said with a voice so it made it obvious I was had been home for a long time. "Don't take that tone with me he said.

**Thank you for reading please review. Stil thinking of the exact plot so stay with me and we'll get through it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really sorry about not posting for a while just had a lot of stuff going on the last few months but that's all over and I'm ready to start writing again.**

Marcus P.O.V

"Hey guys." I said walking in to school they were sitting on the bench in their regular group except Leo wasn't there. "Where's Leo?" I asked. "Off trying to prove you're evil." Bree jokes and the others laugh. "I'm really sorry about him Marcus." Chase says. "Oh, its fine everyone's entitled to their own opinion." I say. "That's the part of you he's missing." Bree laughs. "Thanks." I say. "Well I got to go to chem maybe I'll see him there." "Ok bye. Hey you still coming over tonight?" chase asks. "absolutely." I say and walk away.

Leo P.O.V

I paced around outside wondering if I should go in or not. My first class was chem and that was when I got to sit next to Marcus and listen to the girls behind us talk about how hot he was. Gag me! I walked n not wanting to get in trouble for such a silly thing (as they would call it) as that. I walked into the class room and Marcus is sitting in his seat right next to my seat. I sit and the bell rings. "Where you been?" Marcus asks me. "None of your business." I say. I know it's a really dumb thing to say but it's all I had. "Really because I think that you're going to tell me and make it my business." He says staring at me and reminding me what he can do by making my pencil float. I gulp, he scared me to be honest, I mean I would never ever tell him that but he does. He's stronger, faster, and smarter than me. Even worse I don't the gang to back me up because they don't believe they need to because they're idiots.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but I was writing most of the story so I could post regularly. So here we go with another chapter.**

Marcus P.O.V.

God he is so frustrating! Here we are sitting in chem and all he's doing is sitting there like he can't hear me. He won't tell me what's going on even after everything he must be stupid, oh wait I forgot, he is. The bell rang and we all got up. Leo hurried toward the door and slipped out. I walked out the door and headed to my next class. The rest of the day went by like it usually does. I tortured Leo in gym and study hall. When 7th period ended I was beyond relief. Everyone else went out the door as I was packing up my stuff. I was walking out of the class room when someone pulled me back. I didn't turn around to look at the person I just stood there. "It's been awhile, why don't you look at me?" Said a male voice from behind me. I recognized it almost immediately even though I hadn't seen him or even spoken to him in years. "What are you doing here?" I asked turning around to face him. "Oh just dropping by to say hello." He shrugged and smirked. "Sure you are." I said not moving. He smiled. "Ah you see I've changed since the last time we spoke." He said. "People like you don't change." I said taking a step back. He shrugged. "Ya we don't, oops you caught me." He toke out a device with a blue button on it. My eyes bulged at the sight of it. I hadn't seen that thing in years but it still made me shiver thinking about it. I tried to run to him but he pressed the button before I could get it away from him. Pain over took me. Every single part of me was acing. I screamed as it got worse. I could hear him laughing, but it seemed distant. Finally after what felt like forever he let go. I laid on the ground long after he had gone away. I stood up and started making my way home. I couldn't believe he was back. He was the living nightmare of the first 13 years of my life. The reason I feared getting out of my capsule every morning.

_Flashback_

"_GET OUT OF THERE!" My dad's voice boomed. I still had my eyes closed. I had been awake for a while. He started banging on my capsule. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He gave me a look that said do what I say now or you will regret it. I sighed and pushed the door open stepping out of the safety of my capsule. He stepped aside. "It is 2 hours after your waking up time." He said in voice that told me I was going to be punished. "I'm sorry dad." I said bowing my head. I was only 12 but still I knew how my dad got when he got angry enough. The door slammed and I didn't look up. My dad was still standing in front of me so I know who had entered. "Hello Peter." My dad said. He laughed. "Do I get to play today?" He questioned. I looked up and there was a smile being held on his face. My dad returned the smile. "Yes you do, Peter." He said walking away. "As much as you like." Then he walked out of the lab. Peter smiled a devilish smile. I wasn't able to contain the whimper that escaped my lips._

_End of flashback_

I shivered. I hated thinking about it. Of all my years he and my dad were the only two people I've ever feared.

Leo P.O.V

I walked home not really paying anything any attention. A man ran past me almost knocking me down. He was laughing and I could hear him muttering. "Stupid boy, doesn't have a clue in the world. Just listens to daddy's orders. Oh how I love torturing him." Then he ran away and I could no longer hear him. I wonder who he was talking about. I wish someone would torture Marcus that would make my day. I sighed and kept on walking. When I finally reached my house I could hear hushed voices from inside. When I opened the door everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Leo." Said a man from the middle of the group. I didn't recognize him at first. But then I realized it was…


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I know I promised I would update more but I got super busy with school and tennis and volleyball, it just all got overwhelming. **

**Thank you ****PrincessSparkleKitty for your comment. I already thanked her but she really helped me come up with an idea for the story line so I am thanking her again. :E **

Leo P.O.V.

It was my dad. Why is he here? I questioned silently. I looked at my mom she looked at me with panic on her face. I had only seen my dad in pictures, he left before I turned 1. "Leo this is your father." My mom said but I wasn't really listening to her I was too busy staring at my dad. I could see some features I got from him. "Call me Peter, if you like." I recognized his voice somewhat, but I couldn't place it. Everyone was standing in the living room, then there was a knock on the door.

Marcus P.O.V.

I knocked on the Davenports door. For a while no one answered. I was about to walk away, when the door opened. "Oh it's you." Leo said coldly. I raised an eyebrow at him. I looked inside. I didn't know what to think. Peter stood in the middle of their living room. What's he doing here? Peter saw me and his eyes widened slightly, his lips turning up into an evil smirk. "Who's your friend son?" Peter said looking at Leo. Son? I looked at both of them. Their noses and chins were the same. Peter is Leo's dad? "He is not my friend," he says "He's their friend, or at least he's pretending to be." He turns and walks back into the house. "Oh?" Peter says, "Well come on in." I walk in slowly. Everyone is staring at me. "My name is Peter, and yours is?" He asks, putting out a hand. "M-M-Marcus." I stutter, no one here has seen this part of me. The scared, helpless, pathetic little boy. "That's a nice name, you know it means god of war, but you don't look very god of war-y to me." He says. Leo sniffles a laugh. Peter's smiling, a warm smile instead of the one he usually wears. I look around the room at every face I see, their all looking at me with either curiosity or happiness written across their face. "Marcus, now isn't really a good time, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Davenport says. I just nod not really trusting my voice anymore.


	8. Chapter 7

Bree's P.O.V.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. Davenport said to Marcus.

He nodded and started to leave. I ran after him after he walked out the door. I know stupid right, but I couldn't help myself. "Hey I'm really sorry about my dad's rudeness." I say catching up to him. "It's fine." He says, he voice shaking slightly. What's wrong with him? He's never like this, never acted scared or anything even close to it, well except for right before we found out that he was the one who actually broke his guitar instead of Leo, but that was a whole different situation. "I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He says. "Wait." I say waling up to him. His hair which is usually slick and together, is hanging loose over his forehead, slightly sweaty. I tuck some of it behind his ear. My hand lingers by his ear. The door opens and I pull my hand away, heat rising in my cheeks. "Bree come on." Leo says then closes the door. Marcus nods and starts walking away. I stand there for a moment until I remember I have to inside. I wish I could follow Marcus and talk to him a bit more.

Marcus P.O.V.

I touched the spot where Bree's hand was just moments ago. I super speed home, making sure no one sees me. When I arrive home dad is in the kitchen. "What are you doing home so early?" He asks. I don't say anything just lay down on the couch. He clears his throat. "They had someone over so they asked me to leave." I say with my eyes closed. I didn't want to say anything about Peter. "Who did they have over?" he asks. I sit up and stare at him. "Leo's dad." I say. He doesn't say anything, just nods. "Go to your capsule we have a lot to work on tomorrow." He says. I groan and stand up.

Once I'm in my capsule downstairs I start to drift off.

_I run down the hallway at top speed. The wall stops and I can no longer move. The laughing is getting louder. He moves at a slow speed. I don't know what to do, I can't fight him but I also can't run from him. I stand completely still pressing my back against the wall. Maybe he won't see me, but I know he will. He finally makes his way to the end of the hallway. He stares at me, an evil glint in his eye. He raises his and it comes down hard on my cheek._

I wake up sweating in my capsule. I can't catch a break from him even in my dreams, sorry nightmares. It's been a while since I saw him while sleeping. I stepped out of my capsule only to find my dad talking in the phone. I want so badly to listen in on the other side of the conversation but I know better than that, so instead I just listen to what my dad is saying. "Yes well, it has gotten a little out of hand since the sale." He says. He's talking to someone from work. "I don't know, maybe later today-" He is cut off by the other person. "Oh you want to do it now?" he asks, smiling. That smile is not good. "Well ok then go ahead." Then the doorbell rings.

**What do you think will happen? I just wanted to add a little maree for this chapter**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: I loved him too, I think there needs to be this side to hi, he cant be all evil all the time.**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Thank you, their one of my favorite ships. **

**Don't forget to comment what you thought about this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

Marcus P.O.V

Dad pulled the phone away from his ear. He looked in the direction of the stairs. He put the phone back to his ear. "I'm sorry I have to go, perhaps we can talk later? Great see you then." He hung up and started toward the stairs. I got restless the longer he was upstairs. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and crept up the stairs very quietly. Thank god for bionics. Well thank dad anyway. No need to boost his ego that much. I looked in the living room. And saw dad was talking to Principal Perry? "… just made bad choices when it came to friends." She was saying. She seemed unusually nice right now. "What do you mean by that?" My father asked. Neither one of them had noticed my presence. "Just something in my gut tells me those Davenport kids are bed seeds, and don't even get me started on Dooly." She answered. My father seemed to ponder this for a moment, but I know what he was really doing. He was looking over Principal Perry. Judging her, coming to a conclusion. "Well I've never met them, but maybe it's time I did. Marcus!" he yelled the last word. I didn't move. I waited until I came out of my hiding spot. "Yeah dad?" I said walking straight into the room. "How come you've never introduced me to your friends?" He asked. He was playing the role of the nice, concerned dad. The role he always played when we had guests. Although, Principal Perry may have liked him a lot more if he acted as he always did. "We always hang at their house." I say simply, shrugging my shoulders. "Well I think you should invite them over sometime, so I can meet them. What were their names again?" he pretended to think, "Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, was it?" He asked looking at me. I just nodded. "Invite them over after school tomorrow." He turned back to Perry, "Thanks for coming over and telling me." She nodded and stood up.

Leo P.O.V.

Yesterday was just weird, and somewhat amusing. I met my father, he treated Marcus like he was a bug, easily squashed, and Marcus was so scared. That part I couldn't completely figure out. I mean Peter isn't very intimidating. He's tall, but not very big. He's got a friendly smile, and a good feel to him. It's easy to warm up to him. I didn't sleep last night, I stayed up playing video games all night. Thank god it's a Saturday so I can't get into big trouble for it. But somewhere I around 7 AM I started to does off.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore!" my mom yells. I'm sitting on the other side of the door, listening to the argument. "I can't be a dad anymore Tasha. It's not me and I'm sorry but I have to go." he wasn't yelling. Strange, he was the one who usually yelled. "We have a 3 year old son Peter!"

At that name I wake with a start. I look at the clock, its 10 AM. "Why so sleepy Leo?" someone asks from the door way. It's Peter. "Oh, um what, nothing, I mean I not really *yawn* tired." I say. He just smiles. He puts his hands up in a playful defense way and backs out of the room.

**sorry for the being gone for so long. I had a lot to do and no idea what to write, so this chapter isn't very good. if your still reading then thank you :) remember to comment, good or bad I just want to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um hey guys. *nervous laugh* it's, uh been a while. I probably should have told you this sooner, but I actually continued this story on wattpad. It's still called the same thing. If you were interested in the story and you want to continue reading it on there, then go ahead. I just find wattpad a lot easier to work with, considering I can up load from my phone. Sorry for not updating or telling you. I hope you continue to read on wattpad, and if you can't or don't want to, that's fine. It was fun while it lasted.**


End file.
